Telekinesis
or or or or |class = Restraining |similar='Psychic Eyes Psycho Thread Psychic Spark Sealed Light Beam Time Freeze' }} , also called , is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Overview The first use of telekinesis is seen when General Blue uses his Psychic Eyes while fighting with Krillin and Goku. He uses it to pin them down and disable their movements, but Goku manages to break free as soon as Blue is distracted by a mouse. General Blue later uses telekinesis on ropes to tie up Goku and his friends at Kame House. He later uses his paralyzing technique on Goku once again, but ends up being headbutted by Arale Norimaki. Blue later attempts to use it on Mercenary Tao, but Tao revealed himself to be unaffected by it. Telekinesis is later seen twice during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament by Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu uses telekinesis in his match against Krillin, to directly attack Krillin's internal organs without touching him. Later in the tournament, during Goku's match against Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to repeatedly paralyze Goku and hold him in place with his telekinesis. King Piccolo demonstrates telekinesis, which he uses to levitate the buried Dragon balls out of the ground. In Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo uses telekinesis after Goku and Raditz's deaths to take Gohan from Master Roshi's hands, in order to train him at Break Wasteland for the battle against the Saiyans. In the anime, Vegeta shows another use of this technique on the planet Arlia where he kills the Arlian king by lifting a big number of stones and throwing them at him. At the same time Piccolo trains by lifting and putting back whole pyramids (he eventually makes a mistake, detonating one of them and causing a major earthquake). King Kai uses telekinesis to train Goku in using the Spirit Bomb. Goku later uses telekinesis while in a hospital bed by lifting water out of a glass, but is interrupted by Chi-Chi, which makes him lose concentration and he spills it on his head. Guldo uses telekinesis in order to paralyze Krillin and Gohan, and then to lift a tree trunk skewer in order to perform his Guldo Special. Chiaotzu uses a Psychic Attack to defeat Guldo on King Kai's Planet, sending the Ginyu Force member plummeting down to Hell.Dragon Ball Z episode 95, "Transformed at Last" Frieza uses telekinesis to move around boulders during his fight against Goku and to kill Krillin. Cell demonstrates telekinesis which he inherited from Frieza. Using it as part of his Psycho Crash technique to construct the Cell Games Arena from rock, and later he uses it to control his Death Saucer in the fight against Goku. When Gohan, in the Great Saiyaman outfit, is fighting thugs in Satan City, one shoots a rocket at him. Gohan holds up his hand and the rocket halts in mid-air, then reverses.Dragon Ball Z episode 203, "Rescue Videl" Shin uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan, and it is powerful enough to hold down Gohan at his Super Saiyan 2 form. Majin Buu frequently used telekinesis, typically with conjecture with his Transfiguration Beam, where he would levitate numerous people before transforming them into food and eating them. In Dragon Ball Super, Bulma's birthday party, Chiaotzu can be seen using his telekinesis to entertain Marron by levitating a chair that she is sitting on. In the manga, Fused Zamasu used telekinesis to choke both Goku and Vegeta during their battle. In the anime, Iwan, Liqueur, and Arak used telekinesis to fix the Tournament of Power arena after testing it in a battle. During the tournament, Frieza used telekinesis to hurl pieces of the arena at Jiren. In Dragon Ball GT, Bon Para uses telekinesis to steal the Black Star Dragon Ball Goku, Pan and Trunks secure on planet Gelbo. Mutchy uses telekinesis to fight; he not only moves objects with it, but allows the object to seemingly come to life and attack his opponents. This is shown in his battle against Goku and Trunks. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Bujin used his telekinetic technique called Psychic Blaze to attack Gohan with giant cubes and giant clock hands. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Janemba displays this ability in his giant form, when he uses it to trap Goku within colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, after Broly used the Dashing Punch punch on both Trunks and Goten, Goten was seen gagging as Broly was reaching out for him, implying that Broly was using telekinesis to strangle him. Variations Supportive and restraining techniques using telekinesis *'Imprisonment Ball' – A psychic energy sphere used by Frieza. *'Psychic Eyes' – This version is General Blue's special telekinetic technique. *'Paralysis' – A telekinetic maneuver used by Guldo. *'Time Freeze' - Guldo's telekinetic ability that allows him to stop time itself by holding his breath. Revealed to be a form of telekinesis in Xenoverse. **'Psycho Escape' - An evasive technique used by Guldo in conjunction with his Time Freeze. *'Psychic Spark' – This version is one of Chiaotzu's telekinetic attacks. It is used to incapacitate the opponent for an opening for attack. *'Psycho Thread' – This technique is summarized in wires of psychic energy that paralyze and weaken the opponent. It is used by Bujin, Bido and Zangya. *'Sealed Light Beam' – A telekinetic technique used by Garlic Jr. to shrink the size and imprison Mr. Popo and Kami into crystal orbs made of psychic energy. *'Choke' - used by Fused Zamasu to telekinetically grapple both Goku and Vegeta's necks in the Dragon Ball Super manga. Offensive and defensive techniques based on psycho-telekinesis *'Farewell, Mr. Tien' - A Self Destruction technique utilized by Chiaotzu via his psychic powers.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 *'Guldo Special' – An attack used by Guldo. *'Psycho Javelin' – A technique used by several characters. *'Death Psycho Bomb' – An explosive technique used by Frieza. *'Psychic Attack' – A psychic Energy Sphere attack used by Chiaotzu. *'Psycho Barrier' – A Energy Shield-type technique performed with the assistance of the telekinetic powers. It is used by Cooler and Bojack. *'Psychic Blaze' – This is a telekinetic attack used by Bujin. *'Psychic Bomber' – A psychic energy sphere used by Dr. Myuu to blast their targets at long distances. *'Psychic Rock Throw' – This is a technique used by some characters that practice and specialize in the use of telekinesis or psychokinesis. **'Super Psychokinesis' - A stronger version of Psychic Rock Throw that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions ***'Hyper Psychokinesis' - A version of Psychic Rock Throw even stronger than Super Psychokinesis that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultimate Strike' - A variation of Psychic Rock Throw where the user lifts and drops a giant landmass upon theit opponent. A Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Psychic Whip' – A psychic exploding wave used by Vegeta and Vegito in ''Butōden'' series. *'Psycho Crash' - A technique used by Cell. Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, Guldo mentions that he accidentally uses his Paralysis sometimes when he is half-asleep. He also tells them that during one of these episodes he accidentally used it on Captain Ginyu causing Ginyu to think he had and that Frieza's Spaceship was cursed. *This technique is in some way similar in usage to the Force in the series. **Fused Zamasu used a similar technique where he chokes both Goku and Vegeta using telekinesis, similar to Darth Vader using his signature Force Choke, to torture/kill his enemies. It should be noted that these similarities may be intentional given that Akira Toriyama himself is a Star Wars fan. Gallery References es:Telequinesis Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques